Stay With Me Tonight
by WildestDreams13
Summary: He wants to do it all over, wants to go back to the start. Go back to when they were ten and Ally fell on her bike in front of his yard. Go back to the day she left and convince her to stay, just like she convinced him that night./ Austin Moon is a lonely rock star who let his Ally Dawson get away. Can he ever get her back, or is he destined to be alone? One shot.


Stay With Me Tonight

One Shot

**_She said  
>Don't walk away<br>Leave what we could be behind  
>Don't leave me standing here<br>Don't say "not this time"_**

Austin Moon wakes up on the wrong side of the bed, as he does every morning. Same ray of sun shine coming through his curtains. Same ache in his head, and same empty bottle of whatever on the bed side table. He used to say that he didn't like change, but now, he really could use some. Change means moving on and moving on means forgetting, he doesn't think he'll ever be able to forget.

Once he's fully awake, and finished getting dressed in what ever was lying out for him, he allows him self to look around the bed room. It looks the same, feels the same, but some how it's completely different. No picture frames on the dresser, no fresh flowers beside the sitting chair. **She **took all of that with her.

He can remember that day as clearly as he can remember the sound of her voice. He flashes back to it every morning when he wakes up, and every night when he tries to fall asleep.

_"Where are you going?" _He asked that beautiful brunette who was standing at the door with her bags in hand.

_"I told you that if you didn't change I was leaving. You didn't change so I'm leaving." _Her response, still to this day, tears him apart inside. She gave him a warning, but he ignored it.

He can still hear himself plead for her to say. "_Why do you do this to your self Austin? It's over, it has been for while." _It may have been over for her, but it would never be over him

* * *

><p>So Austin leaves the empty bed room, the memories suffocating him. He finds him self going to the room where he keeps his instruments, including the guitar that was given to him by <strong>her. <strong>It was yellow and so him. He refused to play it at a concert, it was not allowed to leave this room. And it never did. He didn't want her to see it in a magazine and think that it wasn't special to him because it was.

He lets his fingers run over the keys of the black grand piano while he finds him self playing some sad song that every one has heard. Does **she** listen to these songs while she thinks of him, or does she listen to happy songs when she's with some one else, someone better. Austin will never know. Oh but he wants to.

_"You're crazy! We can't just sneak into a private concert!" _He starts thinking of their first date, and how they snuck in to a private club to see a concert. Now he doesn't even remember who was playing. She was against it from the start. If he had already been famous, he would've gotten them tickets, but he wasn't. It was before he became a rock star, also known as a jerk who breaks hearts.

When he became 'Austin Moon, the rock star', he promised her that he would never change. That he was always going to be the same teenage boy who loved pancakes and coloring out side of the lines. Obviously it didn't work that way.

He started working late, leaving early. Drinking came with it all, and women were an added bonus. _"I'm a rock star! I'm suppose to be a little crazy." _That's how he would attempt to defend him self. Oh, I'm a rock star, I have every right to act like a douche.

He finds him self leaving the room and heading to the kitchen to see what he has in his fridge, probably nothing. It's empty, except for a beer that's already have drunk, he finishes it off.

* * *

><p>After eating half of a pop tart, Austin starts driving him self to the studio, ready to sing a song about letting a girl go. That's all he ever sings about because what else is there?<p>

Does **s****he **hear the words he's singing? Can she tell that it's him confessing everything he's feeling? Or does she think that he's just singing words that he's forced to?

It's an ongoing battle in his head. Should he call? Should he just show up at her door step? Last time he did that, well, he doesn't really like to think about that. He only does that when he's in his sad, drunken, phase. So, at least once a month. Usually on an anniversary of something.

He walks into the studio, sunglasses covering his tired eyes. There are people waiting for him, "_Austin, what took you so long?"_ They always ask him, because, let's be honest, he's always late.

He would have excuses already ready in his mouth. "_Traffic." _Or. "_Forgot something and had to go back." _They never bought it, but they let it go, not wanting to fight with the blonde whose attitude had gotten worse over the past few months.

* * *

><p>After recording a song that he doesn't even know the lyrics to, Austin finds him self going to a bar that no one is ever at. The drinks are cheap and the girls aren't as pretty as <strong>her. <strong>But it'll do for today because he's lonely, as usual, and he doesn't have anywhere else to go, as usual.

She's in Miami, he's in LA. And New York, Paris, London, and other places that all blur as one. She's probably with friends or studying for a test that she's destined to pass.

He sits on the tall stool, leaning his elbows on the bar. Third drink to the side. He's twenty-three now, he should have no worry in the world, but that's all he seems to do. Worry and worry. Worry about his fan base who worships a dude who they shouldn't. Worry about Dez, who he left behind with every one else in Miami. And worry about the same girl who he has worried about since she fell off of her bike when they were ten.

"_I'm fine, really." _She said while the blood came out of her knee. Austin, being the nice ten-year old he was, took her inside of his house and gave her a band-aid and a pickle. _"You didn't have to." _She said while happily munching on the crunchy snack.

_"I couldn't let you bleed to death." _The girl with pig tails laughed.

"_I'm pretty sure I wasn't going to bleed to death." _That started the friend ship. They hung out constantly after that. Sharing pickles and pancakes, some times they even went on bike rides.

He stares into the glass of scotch, it burns his throat in just the right way. Austin thinks about the last words she had spoke.

* * *

><p>It was March, six months after Ally Dawson had left. Austin was lonelier then usual and he happened to come upon one of Ally's socks. A little pink sock with black polka dots made him catch a red-eye to Miami. He got in at mid night and got to her house at one am. Some how he found enough strength to knock, his knuckles banged on the red door of the apartment that Ally shared with her best friend. He knew that it was late, and she was probably asleep, but he found that sock and had to give it to her.<p>

"_Austin, what are you doing here?" _She said when she opened the door to see the boy standing on her door step, holding a small sock. On her body was pajama shorts and an old shirt that was his.

_"I found your sock and I needed to give it to you." _He handed her the sock, and made sure that their fingers didn't touch.

_"You flew all the way to Miami to give me a sock?" _She stared at him in a funny way. "_Are you okay? Are you drunk?"_

He shook is head. "_I haven't been this sober in a while. Can I come in?" _He knew that it was a risky question to ask but he couldn't help it because he hadn't seen her in forever and she looked so pretty in his shirt that was too big for her.

"_I_ _don't think that's a good idea." _As she said that it started pouring. She was always a nice person so she let him in.

* * *

><p>Austin brings him self out of the memory just in time to see a little blonde sit at the stool beside him. She flips her hair, and touches his arm. "<em>Hello sexy." <em>The twenty something blonde attempts to flirt, and fails. She said her name but Austin could care less because she's a blonde and he wants his brunette. Instead of responding he just orders another drink, and another, and another. Before he knows it he's on his tenth drink and the blonde is ready to stick her tounge down his throat.

He needs to get out. Throwing a fifty dollar bill, and leaving the blonde without a word. In his defense he never said anything to her to begin with.

Austin finds him self walking down the LA streets, not stumbling, it takes him a lot of alcohol to stumble. The press thinks that he has no worries in the world, he just plays music and hooks up with pretty girls. He does all of that yes, but there's so much more going on inside of that pretty head of his. He's just gotten so good at making every one think that he was just a dull blonde who does nothing but party.

* * *

><p>When the press and girls are gone, Austin just stares at the ceiling. The ceiling that <strong>s<strong>**he **used to stare at to. His parents think that he's nuts. "_Why don't you just move?" _They ask him every time they visit.

"_I can't" _He says. Because he can't, he can't leave the place that use to be his home with her.

So when the parties are over, he comes home, sober than ever, and thinks. Thinks about what she might be doing and what she might be thinking.

Austin hasn't gotten a decent, full night of sleep, in forever. The last time was after, no, he can't think of that night again.

* * *

><p>"<em>You wrote me a song?"<em> She asked him one night after a jam session. Ever since she knew him, he couldn't write a song to save his life, but he found his inspiration.

"_I'm your inspiration? Aw, Austin." _She cooed, a blush on her cheek. He can still picture the redness, just like a pretty rose.

The song was a hit, every time it came on the radio she freaked out and started dancing. Even when she was in the car.

Austin wonders if she hears the song that he put out for her last month. It was a take on the last time they saw each other, why does he keep bringing up that night? Stop it, he thinks to him self, you ruined it all.

* * *

><p>Austin wonders if he'll ever be able to miss any one else. Sure, he misses Trish and Dez, his best friends. But he doesn't think about them every day. He can sleep with out them entering his mind. But not her, she always finds away to enter it. And those words that she said.<p>

_"Austin Monica Moon, are you asking me to be your girl friend?" _He can still picture her face, the glow of her skin and the shine in her eyes. He can still feel her soft, perfect lips on his. He can still feel her body pressed up against his, remembers the amazingness of it all.

Now he's found his self in a cab, saying just to drive wherever. His head is leaning on the cold glass window and his mind slipping to that night.

* * *

><p><em>"Hurry before you get soaked!" <em>Ally's touch on his arm caused his senses to come alive. He entered Ally's apartment, took off his jacket and shoes, and followed her to the couch. She sat down first, and he did the same.

"_Why are you actually here? I know it's not because of a sock." _She looked at him, and his heart was beating because it was his chance.

"_Come back." _He didn't have to say more, she understood.

_"Austin, you know that I didn't like how it was." _Oh he knew. That's why she left him 6 months ago.

_"I can change, I promise." _She couldn't believe him because he had said those words before. _"You mean everything to me, I've been a mess with out you." _She believed that, because she had been a mess without him to.

_"I can't Austin. Your career is getting too crazy. I couldn't handle it." _

_"We can handle it together." _They always faced problems together before, why couldn't they now? Because things weren't the same.

"_Don't make me look like the bad guy, I warned you." _He decided that it was a bad idea, he hopped off of the couch, grabbed his coat, and started to walk out.

* * *

><p>Ally ran after him and grabbed his hand. <em>"Austin, you can't just walk away! It's pouring rain, just stay a little while longer."<em>

He just turned around, looked into her brown eyes that were shining with unshed tears. "_If you leave, you would be leaving what we could be."_

He snapped. "_What could we be?!"_

_"I don't know! Just don't leave me standing here."_

* * *

><p>The taxi cub driver beeping his horn brings him back. LA was crazy at night. Austin was crazy at night.<p>

_"You are the craziest person I've ever met!" _She would say to him all the time. When he would eat 50 hot peppers, when he would decide to die his hair purple, or when he first said I love you.

_"I love you, Ally Dawson." _Her mouth widened, not expecting those words to leave his mouth.

"_Do you mean that?" _She didn't want to fall for a trick.

"_I mean that more than anything else." _She jumped into his arms, saying "_I love you to, Austin Moon." _Over and over again.

* * *

><p>The taxi driver asks Austin where he wants to go. He doesn't know if it's because he still has a buzz going on or if he's just tired of living like this.<p>

_"The air port please." _The words slip out of his mouth before he can stop them. The driver obliges and they make their way to the air port. He doesn't have a ticket, but it won't be hard to get one.

He wants to do it all over, wants to go back to the start. Go back to when they were ten and Ally fell on her bike in front of his yard. Go back to the day she left and convince her to stay, just like she convinced him that night.

* * *

><p>The taxi driver drops him off at the air port, Austin doesn't have any luggage, just his old hoodie and his phone. He doesn't need more, he just needs to see <strong>her <strong>again, hold her in his arms, kiss those lips, just like all the times before. Just like two years ago, on that March night.

He runs past the people in the air port, doesn't care if people see him because he doesn't have any thing else in his mind except her. And her brown, soft hair. And the way she bites her lip when she thinks, and the way she pulls his hair when they kiss.

"_Shouldn't we practice the kiss first?" _They were 11 when they were Romeo and Juliet in the school play. Austin's head is leaning on the air plane window, thinking of when the shy girl was the Juliet to his Romeo. "_I mean I wouldn't want to mess up in front of every one." _So Romeo kissed Juliet. In reality they didn't have to kiss for the play, the girl just wanted her first kiss to be with her best friend. Her first every thing else to. First boy friend, first date, first time, and first heart-break. When Austin's honest with him self, he hopes that she hasn't dated any one else, hasn't slept with any one else because he likes to think that he's the only one who got to be with her. He remembers the last day he was with her.

* * *

><p><em>"Say something?" <em>Ally said after a few minutes of silence.

"_What do you want me to say?" _The tall blonde knew that the short brunette doesn't want to get hurt again. He also knew that he couldn't bear to hurt her again.

_"Say that you'll stay." _She paused when Austin's eyes fill with confusion. "_Stay with me tonight." _That was all he needed to hear.

* * *

><p>Ally told him not to walk away, not to leave what they could be behind. She said don't leave her alone, saying not this time. Austin bangs his head on the air plane window, he only has 20 minutes till landing. He'll be at her apartment by 11:30 pm. He just hopes that she is home.<p>

He can remember grabbing her face, crashing his lips on to hers. He still can feel the gasp she made. "_Austin, are we really going to do this?"_ Ally asked when they had kissed for a few minutes. Austin didn't respond, instead he deepened the kiss and pulled his shirt over his head. Her shirt followed, well, it was his shirt. Ally led him to her bed room and they slammed the door shut, she told him to stay with her tonight.

But come morning, after a night of love, and passion, Austin leaves in the morning. Puts on his shoes and jacket, kissing the top of her head and saying _"Not this time." _Not the time to stay.

* * *

><p>The plane lands and the cab driver is given the directions to her house. "<em>Hurry, please."<em>

What was he going to do when he got there? He's going to tell her that he wants to stay with her, not just for tonight, but forever. As long as she would have him.

The cab pulls up and Austin runs out the door, throwing the driver money. The lights in the apartment are off, but that doesn't stop Austin from running up to the door, no sock in hand this time, he doesn't need excuses. His knuckles bang the red door, just like that time before. He waits a few seconds, then she opens the door. Glasses on her eyes, yawn slipping out of her lips. She's wearing the same shirt as last time, his shirt. "_Austin, what are you doing here?" _

"_I'm here to stay, for how ever long you want me to." _Her hand is gripping the door, her knuckles turning white.

"_How can I be so sure that you won't leave me in the morning?"_

"_Because I need you." _She stares at him, her eyes unsure. "_Every day is the same, every night is even worse. I need you to fix me and bring me back to normal." _

She can hear the honesty in his voice, see the hurt in his eyes. So she does what she knows how to do best, wraps her arms around him and squeezing him tight.

He stays with her tonight and every night after that.

* * *

><p>It's six months later, Austin hasn't been to a bar, and hasn't looked at another women. He's given up on his career, deciding just to sing for fun. Sing for Ally.<p>

He sold his house in LA because he can buy a new one with the love of his life. He can marry her, have kids with her and love her forever.

At night, he lays with her, and whispers songs into her ears. "_Thank you for staying." _Ally will say when it's quiet.

"_No, thank you for giving me a million reasons to stay."_

**I know, I know. I said that I was done with posting for a little while I write new chapters for my two other stories, but in my defense, I had posted this a month ago when my computer broke. I hadn't gotten to revise and edit it then. I was rereading my stories last night and I noticed that this had a lot of mistakes. So I decided to delete it and edit it. **

**This is, obviously, based on Stay With Me by R5. Um, not much else to say other than I hope you liked this and please leave a review :)**

**I do not own Austin and Ally or Stay With Me by R5**


End file.
